The present disclosure is directed towards a light assembly, and more particularly, to a rechargeable solar light device. Sustainable lighting solutions are essential to relief efforts in areas affected by natural disasters, war, and other events that leave large areas without electricity. Rechargeable batteries coupled to photo voltaic cells are an ideal sustainable approach to providing light when the sun goes down. Current solar-charged light solutions are expensive and difficult to transport which make them costly to deploy in large numbers.
Battery- or fuel-powered lighting solutions have the obvious disadvantage of recurring cost and limited resources. On the other hand, most renewable lighting solutions require expensive components and are large and difficult to ship.
Therefore, what is needed and heretofore lacking in prior lighting solutions is a lighting device that can be easily shipped and stored, and which embodies relatively inexpensive components.
The present disclosure addresses these and other needs.